


Razor Sharp

by KTSmiles



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTSmiles/pseuds/KTSmiles
Summary: An injured Sam spends time with Jack at the cabin





	

Razor Sharp  
By KTSmiles

The sun was high in the sky at the cabin by the time Sam and Jack awoke. It had been a long drive as they decided to make the most of their time and not stop at a motel overnight. Both were eager to be at their cabin as soon as possible.  
Sam was on leave from her command of the Hammond due to an injury to her elbow during a recent intergalactic storm. After weeks in physical therapy, she was able to finally get permission to travel.  
Jack loved waking up to the sounds of the cabin, birds chirping, the call of the loons and the gentle breeze through the trees made him smile. But what really made him smile was the fact that Sam was beside him! He loved watching her sleep so peacefully. His breath constricted as he remembered why he was so lucky to be with her at the cabin. Blowing out a breath, he sighed.  
“Jack” she said softly. “I am fine!” “You need to stop worrying.”  
“Sam, I will always worry about you, my love.” He also answered softly while caressing her face with his fingers.  
“So any plans for today?” Sam asked. “Well, breakfast for a start!” quipped Jack.  
After a leisurely breakfast of omelets, toast and bacon which was enhanced by lots of strong coffee, Sam informed Jack that she was going to take a long, relaxing soak in the tub!  
Jack smiled at her eager expression and reminded her that the bath fizzies and bubble bath soap (her favorites from LillaSyster Soap Co.) were in the cupboard under the sink. He so wanted to tell her to be careful with the elbow but refrained as he knew Sam would just glare at him.  
“Go” he said. He waggled his eyebrows at her and smirked as he said, “And if you are lucky maybe I will join you later.” Her eyes twinkled…lucky it is!  
About 30 minutes later, Jack, as he was walking past the bathroom heard, “Shit, damn…, I am SO over this!” His Sam could definitely swear with the best of them!  
“Sam, honey?” Everything all right in there?” he asked.  
“For crying out loud, what do you think? Does it sound like I am alright?”  
Jack took a deep breath and replied,” Nope”  
“What can I do?” he asked through the door as he gently pushed it open.  
“Whoa!” he said as he gazed at his wife in the bathtub. Blood was trickling down her right leg as well as her left. Razor in hand, she glared at him. She was quite a sorry sight for his eyes to behold.  
“I can’t hold this still, dammit!”  
“Sam, give me the razor” he groused as he kneeled next to the bathtub.  
“Let me help, Sam” he said. “You know I can…. And why didn’t you ask me?” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he knew what her answer would be.  
“I wanted to do it.” explained Sam. “ I have been so dependent on you for everything, you cut up my food, help me dress, I feel helpless!”  
“But a sharp object, Sam!” he exclaimed while stripping down to his boxers! Jack lovingly checked her cuts and splashed water over the cuts on her legs before he grabbed the razor from her hand and proceeded to lather his hands with shaving cream.  
“Just sit back and relax, Sam, and your legs will be silky smooth very soon, trust me.” He chuckled.  
Jack proceeded to carefully and slowly shave Sam’s amazing long legs. He was SO enjoying this, the feel of her silky skin and her smell was intoxicating and sensual.  
Sam opened her eyes and gazed at her husband who was humming as he shaved her legs. Smiling, she reached out to remove the razor from his hand and gently pulled him into the bath with her, boxers and all!  
Fin


End file.
